Most of the design restraints associated with vehicle seating are primarily concerned with preventing the vehicle seat from going forward in a frontal impact crash. However, sometimes it is desirable to prevent the front row seat back from possibly going rearwardly. Presently, the main factor which prevents rearward movement of the seat back is the structural integrity of the seat. Preventing possible rearward motion of a seat is harder to obtain when utilizing a reclining seat wherein the seat back in normal operation is allowed to recline rearwardly.